


Hold the console steady and Blow

by gulpereel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulpereel/pseuds/gulpereel
Summary: Hoping to make a collection of blowjobs with ex-aid pairings I like, that's about it!1. Taiga/Hiiro - Post Masamune blowjob in a toilet cubicle.





	Hold the console steady and Blow

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see if this actually gets updated, I'm so stressed with other stuff lately but I really wanted to write some ex-aid porn. No beta and wrote at dumb o'clock so sorry if things are bad.

“Oi– what’s gotten into you?” Taiga whisper shouts in a cubicle of the CR toilets.

In his hands he’s got fistfuls of Hiiro’s CR coat and his back is firmly planted against the closed cubicle door, the others face is barely inches away from his own and Hiiro's own hands grip tightly on his t shirt. He opens his mouth to ask another question but he’s stopped by Hiiro crashing their mouths back together and Taiga can do little to resist.

In fact Taiga can do little anything, the grip so strong holding him in place that all he can do is wonder how this is happening.

Since discussing the unsaid things between them, after Hiiro came back from Masamune, Taiga had understood that Hiiro wanted space. Whether it was mental space or physical, Taiga was willing to be as patient as he needed to be and often when alone together Taiga would make sure Hiiro understood his feelings on this subject as clearly as possible. Sure he’d wanted to make some physical steps but Hiiro had just seemed content with a couple of shy touches here and there, a kiss on the cheek. This almost celibate relationship with Hiiro was fine for Taiga but that’s the thing - it’s making this situation all the more confusing.

Now he’s got Hiiro desperately kissing him like he’s been thirsty for months and Taiga is the only source that can quench it. He’s got Hiiro’s hands wrapping around his body, can feel a perfectly moisturised hand explore the back of his neck before ghosting his hair line in a maddeningly teasing way. Taiga can only let out a noise of surprise as he feels Hiiro’s other hand ghost the skin of his waist where his t-shirt had ridden up slightly before moving downwards and cupping his quickly reacting cock.

Something is fucked up and it takes a lot of personal will power to break off the messy and weirdly more experienced than expected kiss.

“Kagami– Hiiro, what the fuck?”

“What? What’s wrong?” Hiiro responds back, his voice breathy and barely above a whisper and erotic in ways Taiga wasn’t prepared for.

“Are you seriously, god, Hiiro you know this isn’t exactly…”

“You don’t want this?” There’s a small glint of hurt in Hiiro’s expression.

“No, no, I want this, I really want this, but uh, in a toilet? And come on, I’m allowed to be fucking surprised by this surely.”

“You’re not exactly explaining yourself well.”

“Look, you’re just being way more forward than expected and uh,” Taiga pauses then as he wonders if he really wants to have a discussion when his cock is letting him know what it thinks. He feels at a cross roads all of the sudden but the thoughts he has of surprise and concern starts to become overshadowed by the small details he’s noticing with Hiiro’s face so close to his own.

He notices how long the other doctors eyelashes truly are, how smooth and well looked after his skin is, the plushness and wetness of those lips that have haunted his fantasies for years. He feels Hiiro’s hand on his neck creep fingers into the hem line of his shirt, feels the other hand teasing at his belt clasp and it’s all so surreal but everything Taiga could want.

“Actually,” Taiga gives a small huff that sounds a little like a laugh mixed with a sigh, “forget it, we can talk about it later.”

And with that Hiiro takes that as permission to press their lips back together again and Taiga is suddenly glad he stopped listening to his brain in that moment.

It’s hard to exactly switch it off completely though at first, especially the way Hiiro is kissing. It’s, messy, but there’s also some skill, some knowledge of how to make that messiness appealing. It’s not how Taiga pictured the high class prodigy to kiss, he’d been expecting that he’d have to slowly teach Hiiro even, that his attempts would be shy and awkward like the man himself. This is more wild and aggressive, more well versed even to a point Taiga was beginning to feel overwhelmed. It’s when Hiiro starts to moan loudly into the kiss that Taiga’s cock really twitches but that’s also when he feels the most concern.

He pushes Hiiro back again and he’s just as angry at himself as Hiiro seems to be if the look is any indication.

“Who-” Taiga has to pause for a breath, “taught you that?”

“Does it matter?” Hiiro replies in that same breathy voice and licks at his now messy lips in a way that is distressingly distracting.

“I, I guess it doesn’t but–”

“Hanaya-sensei, I’ve perhaps come across as forward I agree, but,” Hiiro brings both his hands to his belt buckle, starts to undo it with skill, “if you don’t find this disagreeable, I’d like you to stop interrupting. I feel like I could-” there’s a blush across Hiiro’s cheeks and nose that’s just as charming as the first time Taiga ever saw it, “look, I’ve been trying to keep my distance like you seem to want but I really need this.”

“This?”

“I want– Nevermind, are you going to let me fellate you or not?”

“Woah, hang on, you never said anything about–”

“Hanaya-sensei,” and there’s an annoyance to his tone that Taiga knows all too well and for a few seconds that feel like minutes there’s a stare off and tension thick between them.

Hiiro makes the first move then without waiting for a response. Now with Taiga’s belt open there's a sound of a zip that is almost too loud in the quiet bathroom and Taiga realises he's probably missed his window to stop this amazing train-wreck. Taiga feels his head knock back against the closed cubicle door in defeat as Hiiro starts to kneel down and just the image and thought about Hiiro kneeling in a public toilet for this is making Taiga dizzy. He briefly wonders how expensive Hiiro's suit trousers are today. 

There's a quiet that settles over them that makes the sound of fabric and their heavy breathing even more apparent. Hiiro yanks at his camo trousers without much care and similar with Taiga's boxers. Hiiro pauses however as he's finally face to face with Taiga's erection and Taiga feels heat in his own cheeks all the sudden just at the whole situation and the way Hiiro is looking at his cock with a mixture of curiosity and, well, Taiga can only read it as some kind of hunger. Hiiro's eyes are darker than before even in this bathroom with it's lights so bright and the need on Hiiro's face is intoxicating as much as it's confusing.

Hiiro pauses a moment to push some strands of his hair behind his ear in a charming, delicate move before licking his lips again. This is seemingly the only warning Taiga gets before Hiiro is leaning in and giving a tentative long lick up the length from base to just under the head and Taiga can't stop himself from gasping out in both shock and pleasure.

He feels one of Hiiro's hands move then, to hold his hip in place as the other goes to the base of Taiga's cock to hold it in a grip that's firm but not restrictive. Hiiro meets Taiga's eyes from below for a few seconds before shutting them and Taiga again briefly admires how long and beautiful the other eyelashes are before he's immediately distracted by much more pressing matters. 

Pressing matters being the way Hiiro is leaning back in to start a series of long, teasing licks up his cock. Hiiro pauses in those licks at some point to give a small little kiss to the tip and Taiga feels himself melt from both the visuals and the sensation of those soft lips against such a delicate area. The kiss turns into more bolder licks, concentrating on the glans, tongue catching on his foreskin here and there and it feels so good Taiga can't even begin to question the skill at work here. Maybe he's just being too suspicious - Hiiro is a doctor after all, he knows the human body well, surely? 

It's a nice try but Taiga knows this isn't what he expected at all. Is it bad, though? No, it's really not bad but the way this is going so different from his own jerk off fantasies is having him at a loss. He'd imagine a blushing Hiiro who had no real clue what he was doing, imagined teaching him how to slowly accept his cock little by little, to show him where he feels good and to gently reassure Hiiro that he was doing a good job every step of the way. Here he can barely even get words out, all he's managing is an occasional 'fuck' and a whisper of Hiiro's name as the other seems intent to go straight into a full and well practised assault. 

The teasing at his tip and glans starts to turn into Hiiro taking his cock into his mouth and Taiga can't help but let out a moan. He feels his own eyes flutter for a few seconds but he wants to keep them open to watch the spectacle of all this. At some point his hands have ended up on Hiiro's shoulders for balance, but he can't resist the urge to bring one up past the collar and tie still neatly in place and into the soft, freshly washed hair. He doesn't take a hold of the strands but he lets his fingers rake through, lets his fingers push hair back that's threatening to come forward and in Hiiro's way yet again. Hiiro opens his eyes at that gentle movement and meets Taiga's look again and Taiga feels his heart ache all the sudden at the little smile around his cock Hiiro gives him. 

With that however, Hiiro starts to pull out some more surprises and quickly Taiga feels himself overwhelmed. 

It starts with just the way Hiiro is taking his cock into his mouth. It's slowly done, but Hiiro keeps a steady pattern of licks to the head, clearly no stranger to the sensation of a cock in his mouth. The hand on his hip is gently caressing his skin there also, exploring the space where hip starts to meet the beginnings of pubic hair, and the hand still firm on his base is beginning to pump ever so slowly at the areas yet to be swallowed down. Taiga feels tension within himself during this, like he feels like holding his breath, that he's going to pop off early at any given moment and when Hiiro starts a long, drawn out moan around his cock Taiga can only wince and gasp out at the vibrating sensation that noise creates. Hiiro seems to shut his eyes again at that response from Taiga and that's when Hiiro starts to suck, starts to take Taiga's cock in deeper. 

Hiiro gets into a rhythm then, starts to bob is head back and forth slowly but gradually getting faster. With each movement of his head down Taiga's cock, Taiga reckons the other is taking his cock in deeper each time and it's making the last few brain cells left start to leave him. There's no gagging, no choking, Hiiro seems content and fully used to exactly what he's doing and Taiga wonders if he's just having a very realistic wet dream, that he's going to wake up as soon as he comes. He'll question afterwards why he's dreamt of a Hiiro so much more forward than usual and then just blame it on the frustration he's been feeling with their lack of progression between them and-- Taiga feels his cock touch the back of Hiiro's throat and suddenly it all feels so very real. 

"F-Fuck, Hiiro, what the fuck, you--" Taiga can barely manage out the questions he has about this before falling back into a moan. There's no response from Hiiro, just another deep sucking sensation before Hiiro starts to deep-throat his cock down ever so slightly. Hiiiro can't seem to manage the whole thing straight away but he's definitely working himself up to it ultimately and Taiga is both fearful and excited. 

Taiga wonders if he can even hold out if Hiiro does that - the thought is already too much, an image in his head flashes then of Hiiro's mouth against his pubes, cock completely enveloped by his mouth and throat, of the dark, lustful eyes looking up at him that he never could've imagined until this day. He realises he's shut his eyes for this fantasy but he wonders if he should've just kept them shut because looking down at Hiiro below him is perhaps too much - the reality of everything is so much more than he can process and he ends up grasping at the others shoulder in a tight squeeze as Hiiro's own glossy eyes meet his own. 

The eye contact doesn't break then, as Hiiro starts to pull off Taiga's cock completely and Hiiro's mouth is red and swollen in a way that Taiga wishes he could kiss right that moment. He's not as messy as expected however and Taiga can't help but think that's fitting for the other man, the only hint indicating that Hiiro is even doing such an act like this is the wetness on his lips, a little bit of pre-cum there too. 

"You can come whenever," Hiiro mutters then, licks at his lips and god his voice sounds even more wrecked than before. His breathing is heavy but controlled, "don't worry about a warning - just do it."

"Uh, you sure? Hiiro--"

"It's fine, I can take it, unless, uh, would you prefer to um," there's a little clearing of his throat then in embarrassment and that's more like the Hiiro Taiga had been expecting, "to, uh, ejaculate on my face or another location." 

"Can you not say it like that? Fuck. We're having a big discussion about this afterwards--"

Hiiro cuts him off by leaning back in and taking Taiga down in one smooth movement and that's when Hiiro finally seems to fully deep throat him. 

Taiga knows he lets out an embarrassing noise that's a mixture between a yelp and a moan and he feels his balls tighten as he looks down to see Hiiro's nose touching his body, looks down to see the reality of Hiiro deep-throating him like it's no problem what so ever. The only indication Hiiro is struggling at all is maybe the slight wetness in his eyes, the way his grip on Taiga's hip becomes tight and the way he feels well taken care of nails dig into his skin there. The hand that had been holding the base of his cock moves to take a hold of Taiga's balls, gives them a little squeeze here and there and Taiga feels his hips stutter in a way he'd been trying to avoid this entire time. 

Hiiro seems to take it though, seems to not be phrased by it whatsoever and Taiga gets an itch all of the sudden to just grab Hiiro's head and fuck into that warm heat without a care in the world. 

He doesn't though, he can control himself plenty enough and honestly even if Hiiro is seemingly teasing him with that fantasy, he still feels deep down inside a block that tells him Hiiro shouldn't be treated roughly like that. He perhaps imagined this kind of thing in a better setting, in maybe Hiiro's too big bed, after a nice meal and quiet evening together, but just because it's in the remote bathrooms of CR doesn't mean to Taiga that he should treat this any differently. At least, not this first time together. No, he tries to take a deep breath then, tries to gently stroke through Hiiro's hair and calm himself before he gets too excited and does something regrettable - he doesn't want to choke Hiiro, he does't want him to gag. He just wants Hiiro to take what he needs, what he wants and the fact that what Hiiro wants this is something Taiga should be grateful for. 

Hiiro bobs his head back and forth in a steady rhythm in the meanwhile, sometimes pulling off nearly completely to just focus on sucking at the tip again, to lick at the glans like how he started. Sometimes he varies the sensations as he goes back to swallowing his cock down, sometimes he focuses on licking, sometimes it's more sucking. There's a hunger for sure in Hiiro's technique but he seems to take it as methodological and precise as his surgeries, no movement seemingly unnecessary or unconsidered, everything working together displaying Hiiro's apparent skill. 

It's Hiiro moaning around his cock again though that sets Taiga off and it's an orgasm that feels like a surprise rather than something that was creeping up on him. He lets out a loud moan of his own and he almost starts to panic as Hiiro has his cock fully swallowed down and he didn't even warn-- but it seems to not phase Hiiro at all. 

All Hiiro does in response is his open his eyes, starts to pull his mouth away slowly and carefully, as if he's worried about the mess but Taiga wonders if he even got a taste of anything and it if just went directly down into his throat. He gets his answer as his cock pops free from Hiiro's slightly swollen mouth and there's a mixture of saliva and cum on both the head of his cock and Hiiro's lips - it's so far beyond erotic that Taiga reckons if he was younger he'd probably be instantly hard again in seconds at the visual. 

Hiiro licks at his lips again, perhaps more tentatively and curious than before, but where as Taiga is expecting a complaint, a scolding even, a face of displeasure, there's just a little smile thrown up his way and Taiga brings both his hands up to rub at his face. It's hard to deal with all this, mentally and now physically with the orgasm making him feel a little unsteady, like he needs to sit down for a bit. His breathing is heavy in the silence of the bathroom yet again and he shuts his eyes briefly to let the after glow wash over him. 

The after glow enjoyment doesn't last long however, as Hiiro is leaning back in, seemingly to clean the rest of his cock off and Taiga feels a shiver run through his spine at the slight over stimulation. For the third time, he tries to push Hiiro away. 

"You-- You don't need to do that."

"It's important to clean up, though," Hiiro counters, and he has to take a moment to clear his throat out again, knows his voice sounds oddly distant and weak. "This is just the most efficient way."

"Yeah, okay, but, seriously, I'm good," Taiga leans over then, to where the toilet roll is, grabs a small amount to wipe at his cock before pulling his pants back up. It's not exactly a good or enjoyable method of cleaning up compared to Hiiro's mouth but he's almost worried Hiiro is going to try and go for a round two if he keeps his cock out like this. "More than good, that was--"

"I know I'm probably needing a little more practice as of late--"

"Wait, what? That was seriously amazing, though, again, where the fuck have you learnt all this?"

"I told you, it's not important," Hiiro's voice seems to be coming back the more he's talking and slowly he starts to raise himself back up. Taiga can clearly see then the tenting in the others tight suit trousers but as Taiga reaches over to ghost against the erection there, Hiiro brushes his hand away. 

It makes Taiga pause, makes him give Hiiro a questioning look. 

"...Hiiro?"

"I'm fine," there's a small little raise of his eyebrow at the questioning look as if challenging it, "I just wanted to do this for you, I don't want anything in return."

"Uh, are you sure? I'll do anything you want, just talk to me--"

"This is what I wanted, Taiga, and I'm thankful for you allowing me to do this," Hiiro brushes a couple of loose hair strands back then, and Taiga could almost laugh at the fact that Hiiro looks just as put together as usual if not for the way his lips look and the way his hair has clearly been played with. "We don't exactly have much time however. I've felt my phone vibrating for the past minute and a half in my pocket for example." 

"Oh," Taiga starts to do up his trousers, starts to do up his belt and gives a small huff of breath, "we'll talk about this later then?"

"Sure," Hiiro's reply is quick and flippant. 

"I mean it, I want us to talk about this, and I want to return the favour," but then Hiiro is leaning in, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and another small gentle smile. 

Hiiro doesn't say anything as he leaves the cubicle and Taiga hears the sound of the taps, of the dryer and then all that's left is silence and his own jumbled thoughts.


End file.
